Rumspringa
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren tiene la oportunidad de conocer de qué se trata ser libre. En ella encuentra no sólo todo lo que busca y más, sino el motivo por el cuál alcanzarla. Amish AU/ Fluff?/ Riren/ Lemon/ One Shot/ Para Luna de Acero :D


**Rumspringa** **.**

 **¡Miren esto! ¡Un fic de YAOY'BLYFF sin nada de angst! ¡Rápido, pidan un deseo! (?).**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Rumspringa ("corriendo alrededor") es el período de "libertad" en la adolescencia de los Amish (sociedad protestante anabaptista) en donde se les permite retirarse de su colectividad con fin de conocer el exterior. La Rumspringa empieza cuando cumplen 16 años, y se termina cuando/si es que deciden bautizarse y permanecer definitivamente en la comunidad, o abandonarla para siempre.**

 **Cambié el apellido de Mikasa porque el de Levi es (implícitamente) Ackerman y bueno, no quiero que sean parientes (?).**

 **Oneshot dedicado a (Luna de Acero), para alentarla a que siga haciendo lo que la libere, no importa qué sea, ni qué o quiénes intenten impedírselo.**

 **-x-**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Eren oyó el timbre sonar. Por la noche no había podido dormir, pues la ansiedad fue más fuerte que su modorra; no todos los días cumplía dieciséis años. Claro que su atropello al bajar las escaleras no se debía a la celebración de su natalicio, sino a lo que venía esperando hacía meses-no, qué va… ¡años! Armin podría haberse ido a principios de noviembre del año anterior, pero como buen aliado que era, decidió esperar a por él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren!

Su rubio amigo brillaba más de lo usual. En su espalda cargaba una mochila no muy grande, y de su hombro izquierdo colgaba un morral; Eren advirtió ese familiar libro en él y sonrió. Habían esperado mucho por ese momento, y por fin había llegado.

-Gracias, Arm. ¿Estás listo? ¿Y Mikasa?-, preguntó el chico buscándola con la mirada.

-Ella nos está esperando en la entrada. Su papá nos llevará en su carro.

-¿Oh? Pensé que se había negado a llevarnos.

-Ya sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser Mikasa.

Eren asintió con una risita. Ese era un gran día y nada podía tirar abajo su buen humor. Ni siquiera su padre tosiendo detrás de él.

-Um… buenos días, doctor Jaëger.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta para devolver el saludo. Grisha podía ser un tipo estricto, pero sus modales estaban intactos.

-Buenos días, Armin. Así que… ¿ya se van?-, la pregunta iba dirigida a ambos, pero los ojos del doctor no abandonaron los verdes de su hijo.

-Ah… sí, papá.-, respondió el adolescente rascándose la nuca, gesto que hacía cada vez que se encontraba en aprietos.

-¿No pensabas despedirte?

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que… no quería despertarte. Es muy temprano.-, sus orejas se pusieron rojas, exponiendo la evidente mentira. En efecto, no pensaba despedirse.

Su padre suspiró. Eren siempre había tenido una chispa muy particular, una chispa imposible de extinguir. Grisha la amaba y le temía a la vez. La amaba porque esa fogosa actitud era legado de su difunta esposa, y le temía precisamente por lo mismo. Demasiada pasión a veces era imprudente. De todos modos sabía que era hora de dejarlo ir. Su Rumspringa había llegado, y no importaba cuál fuese su egoísta deseo, en Eren recaía la decisión.

Grisha, a pesar de ser un disciplinado miembro de la comunidad Amish, era un buen padre. O al menos eso trataba. Eren había madurado bien, y aunque en algunos aspectos seguía siendo un mocoso obstinado, tenía un apetito envidiable por la vida. Y tenía a Mikasa, también. Eso hacía todo menos grave.

-Cuídense y escriban seguido.-, pidió con honesta preocupación.-Avisen ni bien logren asentarse.

Ninguno de los tres sabía bien a dónde iban a terminar. Su principal peripecia era recorrer las costas del Océano Atlántico. Armin fue el que tuvo la maravillosa idea, y Eren, _por supuesto_ , lo secundó feliz. No tenían un tiempo limitado, afortunadamente. Podían regresar a la comunidad en cualquier momento y serían bien recibidos. Lo malo era que, al hacerlo, debía ser con la intención de bautizarse y permanecer de forma definitiva. Era una decisión que conllevaba un gran peso. La mayoría de los chicos volvía a los pocos meses, ya que abandonar su familia y costumbres no resultaba ser lo suyo. Según lo que se escuchaba por el barrio, al cruzar los muros de la colectividad uno se encontraba con un mundo completamente diferente. Para muchos eso era aterrador, pero no para Eren, por eso su padre se oponía a dejarlo ir. Claro que su oposición no tenía peso real.

Los adolescentes partieron luego de intercambiar saludos con el hombre. No llevaban mucho consigo, sólo lo esencial. Eren tenía una mochila similar a la de Armin, en donde estaba el resto de su guardarropa -el cual no variaba mucho de lo que llevaba puesto-, y un bolso de mano en donde tenía unos lápices y cuadernos.

Cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la colectividad divisaron a Mikasa y a su padre, quien estaba sentado en el carro y llevaba una expresión preocupada. A ninguno le gustaba ver partir a sus hijos, pues daban por sentado que caerían en la tentación de jamás regresar. Mikasa no era del tipo que ansiaba irse, pero dado que sus mejores amigos lo estaban por hacer, ella terminó cediendo. La verdad era… Mikasa no confiaba en dejar solos a esos dos, eran como sus hermanos, sólo que no de sangre, los amaba y pretendía cuidarlos siempre que pudiese, aun así eso significaba renunciar a su religión, con la que estaba más que a gusto.

-Eren, feliz cumpleaños.-, cumplimentó la chica acercándose al castaño. Eren la abrazó agradeciéndole no sólo la felicitación, sino el haber decidido emprender viaje con ellos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté por fin pasand- ah, buenos días, señor Konoe.-, saludó Eren al padre de su amiga mientras se subía al carro. El hombre simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia y giró su rostro para poder comenzar el viaje.

El señor Konoe había acordado previamente con Armin en llevarlos hasta la entrada de Nebraska, y que de ahí partirían solos. Dado que partían desde Dakota del Sur, un viaje tan largo a caballo como para llegar a las costas era imposible, y ninguno iba a abusar de la generosidad del padre de Mikasa.

Hicieron paradas en donde usaron baños de gasolineras. Comida llevaban consigo, pero no estaban en posición de liquidarla enseguida, por lo que decidieron prescindir de ella a menos que en verdad la necesitasen. Eren no pegó un ojo en todo el viaje, pues no se permitía perderse la vista del exterior. Era nuevo y asombroso, y quería dedicarle su total atención al paisaje. Mikasa, por otro lado, no se veía muy excitada, más bien parecía estar arrepintiéndose, claro que Eren le restó importancia. Nadie la había arrastrado a con ellos. Armin era el más concentrado en observar cada detalle. Su libro en mano era lo que lo distraía del otro lado de la ventana, y eso porque en él aparecían mapas de guía.

El viaje duró siete horas, puesto que iban lento y sin apuro. Cuando por fin cruzaron la avenida 841, ya en Nebraska, el señor Konoe se separó de los adolescentes. El gusto amargo de la despedida con su hija se le notaba en el pliegue de su boca, pero saber que ese sacrificio implicaría una dosis de libertad hacía todo más llevadero.

La verdadera travesía comenzaba.

Caminaron un tramo al que no estaban acostumbrados, ya que en la comunidad se llegaba a todos lados en diez minutos. Después de parar a descansar en reiteradas ocasiones, Eren propuso empezar a hacer dedo. Mikasa no estaba feliz con la sugerencia, cabe destacar, pero Armin se sumó a la idea de su amigo y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Acordaron en parar autos de familia, nada de gente solitaria y rara. Si bien Mikasa era capaz de arriesgar su vida por sus amigos, no estaba en sus deseos ser secuestrada por extraños. Si se podía evitar, mejor. Por eso cuando divisaron una camioneta con un hombre y una mujer al frente, les hicieron seña con el pulgar. El vehículo no dudó en detenerse al ver a los tres críos. Sus fachas no hacían más que resaltar su humildad.

-Vamos hacia el Río Misisipi, San Luis, ¿les sirve?-, preguntó la mujer que parecía estar en sus cuarenta. Atrás de ella se asomaban dos cabezas de dos pequeños niños.

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí, complacidos. Misuri era mejor de lo que podían pedir. Armin le había mostrado en reiteradas ocasiones sus mapas a Eren, y el Río Misisipi era definitivamente algo que deseaban conocer.

Asintiendo y subiéndose en la parte trasera de la camioneta, partieron. Fue un paseo más que otra cosa. Si bien el viento podía llegar a ser algo molesto, ver el atardecer compensaba toda incomodidad. Eren sacó un viejo cuaderno y sus usuales lápices y se predispuso a dibujar -o intentar hacerlo, al menos- lo que en horas iba a ser una hermosa puesta de sol.

-Deberías tratar de descansar algo, Eren.-, lo regañó Mikasa aguantando un bostezo. Hacía horas venían viajando comiendo sólo lo indispensable para no desmayarse, y si a eso le sumaban un pobre sueño… bueno, no iban a tener muchas energías para seguir.

-Tiene razón-, adhirió el rubio, quien yacía recostado en la falda de la adolescente.-Según los Heller deberíamos llegar al amanecer. Mejor trata de dormir un poco.

Eren no quería. Honestamente no se sentía cansado. Más bien… se sentía más vivo que nunca. Pero -y _siempre_ había un pero- esta vez, como otras tantas, el par tenía razón. El paisaje se veía bonito y todo, pero en cuestión de horas anochecería y no podría ver mucho más. Decidió extenderse sobre la chata, entonces, dejar su cuaderno de lado, y observar las estrellas que comenzaban a notarse poco a poco en el nocturno cielo.

 **-x-**

No tenían forma exacta de saber la hora, puesto que no disponían de la tecnología para ello, pero Armin, siendo el cerebro que era, sabía calcularla dependiendo de la posición de sol.

-Han de ser las cinco y media.-, comentó con una expresión alegre. Tenía algún rastro de ojeras, pero nada grave. Era entendible, ya que dormir en la chata de una camioneta no resultaba de lo más cómodo.-¿Notas cómo bajó la temperatura?-, le preguntó a Mikasa. Eren se despertó tras escuchar la voz del rubio.-Eso quiere decir que estamos acercándonos al río.

Dicho y hecho, unos cuántos minutos después la camioneta se detuvo. Los Heller bajaron, dejando a los pequeños en el auto, quienes seguían durmiendo.

-Chicos- oh, están despiertos. Buenos días.-, saludó la mujer.-Ya llegamos.

Mikasa fue la primera en bajar, seguida por Armin y por último los siguió Eren. Cada uno llevaba su respectivo equipaje, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de darnos un aventón.-Agradeció la adolescente con una pequeña reverencia.

-No fue una molestia en lo absoluto. Lamento que hayan tenido que viajar en la chata. Espero que las mantas los hayan protegido un poco del viento.

-El viaje fue increíble, señor.-, contestó Armin.

Tras una despedida llena de gratitud por parte de los adolescentes, ambas agrupaciones se separaron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la ribera del Río Misisipi y decidieron que almorzar allí sería una buena idea. Mikasa sacó de su bolso una manta colorida cocida a mano y la estiró sobre la arena pálida. Armin contribuyó con los cereales, las frutas y el pan horneado, y Eren… Eren puso las ganas de comer.

No llevaban mucho dinero consigo, al menos no como para malgastarlo en sus primeros días. La idea era conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo en donde sea que decidieran asentarse, mas sin antes asegurarse de eso, no despilfarrarían sus ahorros.

Luego de una ligera comida se predispusieron a admirar el paisaje. Los tres estaban fascinados. Nunca habían salido de "los muros", como llamaban a su barrio, y poder apreciar algo que antes veían sólo en libros era simplemente maravilloso. Eren no tardó en sacar su cuaderno y sus lápices.

-Ah, Eren.-, dijo Mikasa tras darle un sutil codazo a Armin.-Tenemos algo para ti.

El chico hurgó en su mochila hasta sacar un sobre de papel madera y se lo extendió con una sonrisa.

-Se suponía que te lo daríamos ayer por tu cumpleaños pero… bueno, ahora estamos solos y creo que es mejor.

El castaño no tardó en abrir el sobre con violencia.

Era una caja hecha a mano: tenía un diseño de alas blancas y azules dibujadas en la parte de arriba. Era sencilla pero bonita. Claro que su sorpresa y emoción creció al ver el contenido.

-Chicos…

-¿Te gusta?

-Esto es… no sé qué decir… yo… gracias.

Eren abrazó a sus amigos con fuerza. Lo conocían mejor que nadie, y estaba agradecido de tener personas como ellos a su lado.

Tras la conmoción por el regalo se atrevieron a lavar partes de su cuerpo en el río. El agua no era de lo más impoluta, sin mencionar que estaba fría, pero bastó lo suficiente como para satisfacer sus necesidades. La sensación de agua que no provenía de un pozo era más que satisfactoria, ni hablar de innovadora.

-Me quedaría a vivir aquí…

-¿Verdad? Es hermoso. Te dije que iba a ser buena idea que vinieras.

-Eren, iba a venir me lo propusieras o no. Sabes bien que no podrías cuidarte sin mí.

El castaño rodó los ojos de manera dramática. Mikasa podía ser realmente exagerada cuando se lo proponía. La amaba, pero en vez de ocupar el rol de amiga o mismo una hermana de corazón, ella parecía una madre regañona.

-Eres insoportable, Mika.-, le contestó tirándole agua a la cara.-, sí, _definitivamente_ la amaba.

-¡Chicos!-, gritó Armin desde la comodidad de la manta y con un mapa en mano, quien había optado por un "baño" rápido ya que no quería exponerse por mucho tiempo a las aguas desconocidas.-¡A tan sólo unas cuadras hay un museo estilo playground! Si nos apuramos podemos verlo.

El par salió del río enseguida. Si bien era apenas pasado el mediodía, no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Debían asegurarse un aventón antes de que llegara la noche, si no iban a tener que encontrar algún lugar en dónde dormir, y ponerse en gastos desde tan temprano no estaba en sus planes.

La visita al museo valió la pena. También los 36 U$S invertidos en él. La construcción era de no creer, casi futurística, con una mezcla de surrealismo vintage. Los adolescentes no podían describirlo, pero sus mandíbulas por el piso indicaban que les había encantado.

-Eso fue…-, murmuró Armin, todavía estupefacto.

-¡Asombroso!-, gritó Eren, acompañando su complacencia con un brinco.

-En efecto que lo fue.-, concluyó Mikasa con una risueña sonrisa.

-Sin ti Armin no lo habríamos conocido. Eres un genio.

-Gracias, Eren.-, se rio el rubio.-Bien, no quiero irme, pero debemos hacerlo.-, dijo cambiando un poco el tono y sacando su fiel mapa del bolso de mano.-Tenemos tres opciones. Una es encontrar alguien que cruce el puente y nos deje en Illinois; otra es que sigan río abajo hasta llegar a Kentucky y de ahí cruzar Tennessee, y si no, y la que preferiría, es encontrar alguien que llegue a Arkansas.

-Um… a mí me da lo mismo.-, acotó Eren.-Creo que lo mejor es hacer dedo y ver en dónde pueden dejarnos.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa apoyaron esa decisión. No importaba qué conocían primero, iban a amoldarse a cualquier resultado. La idea, después de todo, _era_ explorar.

-Estoy cansado-, murmuró el castaño entre bostezos.

-Eso porque no dormimos bien en la camioneta.

-Descuiden. El viaje de aquí hasta Tennessee o Arkansas no puede durar más de cinco horas en auto. Si encontramos rápido quien nos lleve podemos buscar un hostel y parar a descansar.

-Sssssssí, ¡por favor!-, se quejó Eren entre gemidos. Viajar era hermoso, pero agotador, y si era completamente honesto, no veía la hora de darse un baño decente y cálido.

Les tomó casi dos horas encontrar quien los llevase hasta Arkansas, pero valió la pena. Era una pareja de mochileros que había rentado un auto lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran cuatro personas más. No sólo viajaron cómodos, sino que los viajeros les convidaron sándwiches caseros con todo tipo de embutidos.

-Son muy jóvenes para viajar solos. ¿Qué edades tienen?-, preguntó la mujer que se había presentado anteriormente como Hanji. Tenía verdadero interés, y no podía evitar mirar la vestimenta del trío.

-Yo soy mayor.-, respondió Mikasa automáticamente. Tenía diecisiete años, pero no quería ventilar demasiada información personal, por si acaso.

-Yo empecé a viajar como ustedes a los dieciséis, pero siempre lo hice acompañada de mi madre. Hasta que conocí a Moblit en uno de esos viajes.-, dijo señalando a su novio con un cabeceo. Se veían… felices.-Um… disculpen si les parece muy intrusivo preguntarles pero, ¿pertenecen a los Amish?

-No es intrusivo para nada-, respondió Armin. La curiosidad al notar la obvia diferencia de culturas era aceptable.-Y sí, somos Amish.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! Entonces asumo que están viajando porque llegó su… um… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Rumpspringa.-, confirmó Mikasa.

-¡Rumspringa! ¡Eso! Debe ser increíble para ustedes. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a viajar y aun así seguimos sorprendiéndonos, así que ver todo esto debe resultarles asombroso.

-Pues, sí. Todo lo que vimos fuera de lo que es la comunidad lo vimos mediante libros… y esto… vivirlo en carne propia… no tiene comparación.

El resto de la charla fue amena. La pareja era amigable, aunque Hanji hablaba hasta por los codos, cosa que era demasiado para el gusto de los adolescentes. Eren logró dormir unas tres horas, mientras que Armin y Mikasa leían u observaban el paisaje a través de las ventanillas.

-¿Chicos?-, preguntó Hanji en voz baja, para sorpresa de todos. Armin hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, dándole a entender que estaba oyéndola.-Sé que dijeron que querían llegar a Arkansas pero, ¿a qué parte, más precisamente?

-Bueno…-, dijo Armin tomando su mapa y examinándolo con dificultad debido a la falta de luz.-En realidad hasta donde puedan dejarnos. Planeamos llegar eventualmente a Florida. Queremos ver el océano…

-¡Oh! ¡Florida! ¡Ahí sí que van a encontrar verdadera diversión! Saint Louis es hermoso, pero Florida es casa para los adolescentes. ¡Escuchen!-, gritó interrumpiéndose a sí misma.-Nosotros planeamos recorrer los bosques Ozark y Ouachita y de ahí ir directo hacia los bosques de Talladega en Alabama. Si les sirve y están dispuestos a viajar con nosotros… podríamos llevarlos hasta allá.

Armin y Mikasa se miraron intercambiando pensamientos. Si soportar un monólogo excesivo con Hanji les aseguraba llegar tan lejos de un tirón… no había mucho que decidir.

-Sí… um… debemos hablarlo con Eren antes pero seguro que no tendrá problema alguno.

Hanji asintió con una sonrisa, y acordando que por la mañana le darían una respuesta, se echó a dormir.

 **-x-**

El olor a pasto mojado debido al rocío de la madrugada inundó las fosas nasales de Eren, haciendo que despabilarse le fuera tarea sencilla. Tocar las piedras humedecidas le fue inevitable.-¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Gracias por sugerir acompañarlos, Hanji! ¡Esto es en verdad espectacular!

Ni bien habían dado las seis de la mañana Eren despertó preguntando si ya habían llegado. Fue que Armin aprovechó para comentarle la idea que Hanji había sugerido. Eren no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Recorrieron gran parte del bosque a pie, logrando una caminata de casi dos horas. Pararon para tomar algo de agua y ponerse protector solar, luego continuaron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en donde Moblit sacó una cámara fotográfica del estuche que colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Eren, Mikasa, Armin! ¡Acérquense así nos tomamos una foto!-, gritó Hanji haciendo un exagerado ademán con sus manos.

El trío se acercó a la pareja, la sola idea de sacarse una foto les llamó la atención. Moblit le pidió a un hombre que les tomara la fotografía así podían salir todos, y al hacerlo se las enseñó a los chicos, quienes quedaron asombrados.

-¿Nunca se habían tomado fotos?

Mikasa negó. En la comunidad Amish la tecnología era muy limitada por cuestiones culturales. Según ellos, no necesitaban de la Internet o mismo de los teléfonos, puesto que sostenían que eran objetos puramente materialistas y sin verdadera importancia.

Verse en la pequeña cámara con semejante paisaje detrás de ellos les hizo confirmar que necesitaban cosas así en su vida. No sólo la tecnología, sino la naturaleza, lo aun inexplorado.

-Podemos revelar las fotos que nos saquemos y darles copias antes de que partamos caminos.-, comentó Moblit con una sonrisa. Los chicos asintieron felices ante la invitación, definitivamente querían tener un recuerdo físico de su travesía, volvieran o no a la comunidad. Y también, para qué negarlo, de los momentos compartidos con ese excéntrico par.

El recorrido al bosque lo hicieron en cinco días. Tuvieron tiempo para bañarse y comer de manera decente, sin mencionar que se sacaron fotos hasta el hartazgo y durmieron en carpas de alquiler a prueba de insectos. La naturaleza la apreciaron de tal modo que sus ropas quedaron prácticamente arruinadas, pero no les importó. Cada mancha de pasto, lodo, cada arruga; significaba libertad.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Sigues con la idea de regresar rápido?-, le preguntó Eren a una relajada Mikasa. Había algo de mofa en su tono.

-No. De hecho, este lugar da ganas de no regresar en lo absoluto...

La mueca burlona se borró de la cara del castaño. Era una mentira decir que querer seguir explorando y, tal vez, por qué no, vivir ahí, afuera de los muros, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero una cosa era fantasear con ello, y otra muy distinta era llevarlo a cabo.

¿Qué pensaría su padre? Era la única familia de sangre que tenía, pero lo iba a extrañar. ¿Qué pasaría si regresaba? ¿Extrañaría la libertad habiéndola ya conocido? Había mucho más por conocer y podía hacerlo por un largo tiempo y, recién ahí, regresar, también. ¿Qué hubiese deseado su madre para él? Ella fue una de las que le metió la idea de "ser libre" en la cabeza, la idea de seguir adelante con su pasión sin importar cuál fuera. Las libertades que se había tomado al escaparse de los muros para poder explorar hicieron que la desterrasen de la comunidad, y si bien logró disfrutarlas por un efímero tiempo, todo se redujo a un amargo recuerdo. ¿Y si para Eren acababa igual? ¿Y si compartía el mismo destino? ¿Valdría la pena?

-Eren.

-Uh- ¿sí?

-¿Estabas soñando despierto otra vez?

Mikasa podía ser molesta a la hora de preocuparse y dar sermones, pero siempre terminaba acertando o consolándolo. Eren sabía que no tenía motivos verdaderos para enojarse con ella, le dijese lo que le dijese, y por eso es que decidió hacer como si nada pasaba. No arruinaría ese momento.

-No, es… es sólo que me dieron ganas de dibujar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de su amiga, contagiándole paz y júbilo. Eren decidió que disfrutaría. Pero había algo más. Eren había olvidado cuán bien Mikasa podía leerlo.

-¿Sabes?-, comentó la chica mientras acariciaba unos mechones de pasto húmedo.-Uno puede hacer lo que quiera, no importa cuáles sean las reglas del juego. No importa qué esté bien y qué no. Lo único que tienes que saber es que debes atenerte a las consecuencias, las cuales pueden ser buenas o malas sin importar lo que hayas hecho de un principio. La vida no es misericordiosa, Eren. A veces puede que elijas el supuesto camino correcto y recibas el golpe de todos modos. Por eso… hay que arriesgarse.

Eren tuvo que mirarla sin parpadear. No entendía cómo estaba escuchando esas palabras de alguien como Mikasa. Ella era la primera en decir que estaba cómoda con la comunidad, con la forma de vivir que tuvieron desde siempre. Comprendía que un viaje como el que venían haciendo lograse cambiarle la forma de pensar pero, ¿tan radicalmente?

-Uh- gracias, Mika.

Los siguientes días no variaron mucho. Hicieron un tramo largo en auto hasta llegar al bosque de Ouachita, el cual era tan sino más bello que el Ozark. Era todavía más grande, y les llevó más de una semana recorrerlo. Hubo una noche en donde una tormenta de verano les arruinó las últimas prendas que llevaban consigo, pero Hanji y Moblit tuvieron la gentileza de prestarles ropa, al menos hasta llegar a alguna tienda y poder comprar algo extra. Los chicos no podían estar más agradecidos.

-¡Eren!-, gritó Armin desde el lago. Se habían acercado al área Joplin, y mientras unos pescaban -o intentaban hacerlo-, otros exploraban sus aguas. El rubio no se había metido muy profundo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que su cintura quedase cubierta por completo.-¡Dibújame!

Eren largó una risita ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, de todos modos sacó sus materiales de estreno y procedió a cumplir con el deseo del rubio, sentándose en la orilla y buscando un lugar cómodo y una luz apropiada para el trabajo. Mikasa aprovechó para lavar algunas prendas en el lago y secarlas luego al sol.

La travesía avanzaba y las ganas de explorar más iban en aumento. Ya habiendo pasado la parte concurrida del bosque de Ouachita, la ansiedad por descubrir con qué se toparían más adelante iba creciendo. Eren no soltaba su nuevo cuaderno, dibujando cuanto árbol y roca se le cruzase por delante. Parecía un chico poseído, y tanto sus amigos como la pareja lo alentaban a no soltar el lápiz.

El volante camino a Alabama lo maniobró Hanji, y aunque los adolescentes se asustaron por su particular forma de conducir -como una completa desquiciada-, mentirían si dijesen que no fue… interesante.

Hicieron varias paradas en Misisipi, sobre todo para usar baños y comer algo. Se apuraron, sin embargo; Moblit quería llegar lo más rápido posible a Talladega.

Mikasa pasó gran parte del viaje pensando cuántos días habían pasado lejos de sus familiares, y si bien ya empezaba a extrañar a sus padres, el deseo de querer ver más junto a sus amigos no la abandonaba. Sabía que las opciones no eran desbordantes. Si volvía a la comunidad, debería olvidarse del exterior; y si elegía no regresar… bueno, debería olvidarse de ver a su familia. Por momentos odiaba la inflexibilidad de los Amish, y cada vez entendía más a Eren y Armin. Sabía también que ellos no iban a regresar, así extrañasen. Sabía que la libertad valía la pena.

En cuestión de horas Hanji tocó un fuerte bocinazo logrando exaltar a todos, quienes iban durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡Arriba! ¡Llegamos!

Eren la asesinó en su mente, pero su molestia fue rápidamente olvidada al ver el paraíso que tenía adelante. No era muy distinto del Ozark y el Ouachita, pero estando acostumbrados a no salir de los muros, era difícil cansarse de los bosques, así fuesen similares.

Se sacaron varias fotos más e incluso nadaron en algunos lagos. En la primera noche Hanji armó una fogata y propuso contar historias de terror. Los adolescentes poco sabían del género, y si bien dichas historias no asustaban realmente, a los chicos les costó dormir después.

-Eren, ¿estás despierto?-, susurró Armin detrás de él. Moblit había optado por apagar el fuego y dejar que la única luz que los iluminara proviniese de las estrellas.

Eren hizo un sonido que indicaba que, en efecto, estaba despierto.

-Me alegra haber esperado a hacer este viaje contigo y con Mikasa.

El castaño se volteó para poder observar mejor a su amigo, quien, al igual que él, yacía recostado en el pasto, cubierto sólo por una fina manta.

-A mí también, Armin.

Los recuerdos iban a quedar en sus memorias. Si bien Hanji y Moblit tuvieron la amabilidad de sacar cientos de fotos para después compartirlas con ellos, saber que estuvieron recorriendo todos esos lugares era algo que no tenía precio. Volviesen o no a la comunidad Amish, su Rumspringa era algo que jamás iban a poder olvidar.

 **-x-**

-Muchísimas gracias por todo. No sabemos cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros.

Mikasa estaba sacando pasajes para ir directo a Florida, la pareja tuvo la cortesía de llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto.

\- Fue un placer tener más gente con quién compartir el viaje, Armin. Pero, antes de que me olvide…-, Hanji hurgó en su cartera hasta sacar una bolsa y se la dio al chico.-Estas son las fotos que revelamos el otro día. Quédenselas, que hicimos copias extras.

El rubio las aceptó feliz. Insistió en pagarles -no sólo por las fotos, sino por todas las molestias-, pero la mujer repitió que no era necesario.

-Bien. El próximo vuelo a Florida sale en media hora.-, dijo Mikasa mientras guardaba los tickets en su bolso de mano.-Hanji, no sé cómo agradecerles-

-Oh, ya. Basta de agradecimientos, chicos. Ya le dije a Armin aquí que no tienen nada que agradecer. Fue agradable estar con ustedes. Fue… algo nuevo. Son chicos buenos, les va a ir bien en Florida.-, agregó entre abrazos a los tres.-¡Casi lo olvido! Sé que no tienen celular ni mails pero… aquí les dejo nuestros números anotados. Cualquier problema que tengan, o si necesitan algo, tan sólo llámenos. Estaremos de regreso en Chicago pero, siempre podemos hablar, aunque sea. Quién sabe, tal vez volvamos a reencontrarnos pronto.

La pareja esperó a que el avión del trío llegase y recién ahí se fue. Estaba de más decir que la amabilidad de ese par no la habían visto ni siquiera dentro de la comunidad. Los chicos tan sólo rogaban encontrar más gente así en Florida.

Los chicos _no encontraron_ más gente así en Florida.

No al principio, al menos. O los ignoraban cuando preguntaban por una dirección en particular, o los miraban mal debido a su exclusiva vestimenta.

-Qué mala onda tienen todos aquí.-, refunfuñó Eren mientras comía una manzana que había conseguido Mikasa en un lindo mercado cerca del aeropuerto.-Espero que en- ¿a dónde dijiste que íbamos, Arm?

-Daytona.

-Eso. Espero que en Daytona haya más gente como Hanji y Moblit. Uh… ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica tenía una expresión molesta, como defraudada. Ni bien habían pisado Florida el rostro de Mikasa había cambiado. Toda esa alegría ya no estaba.-Es sólo que… este lugar es muy diferente a los que venimos recorriendo. Está lleno de gente que va apurada.

-Es zona de turistas, Mikasa. Es lógico que sean así. Además, nosotros también somos turistas. Técnicamente.

La chica suspiró con algo de fastidio. El par la ignoró, puesto que ya sabían las preferencias de su amiga. Paz, tranquilidad, prácticamente todo lo opuesto que venían viendo desde que bajaron del avión. Había demasiado color, demasiado griterío. Había… demasiado.

Luego de hacer dedo en Jacksonville, consiguieron una pareja decente que los llevara hasta Daytona. Si bien el trayecto no era largo, preferían ahorrar lo más que pudieran. Sus ahorros, si los cuidaban, iban a durarles por lo menos un mes. En sus planes, claro, estaba el conseguir trabajo de lo que fuere y de inmediato. Y si eso no pasaba podían recurrir a lo que menos querían; pedirles dinero a sus familias.

-Bien, estamos aquí. Las playas de Daytona, chicos.-, comentó el hombre que tan amablemente los acercó hasta dicho lugar. Los adolescentes agradecieron el viaje y se dirigieron a lo suyo.

-Wow… esto… esto no se compara con los lagos…-, la fascinación de Eren al ver la infinita arena era la misma que la de sus amigos, sólo que el castaño estaba más entusiasmado al respecto.-¡Quiero quedarme a vivir para siempre aquí!

Mientras Eren quedaba embobado con la belleza del lugar, Armin se dedicó a averiguar qué hora era.

-Debo comprar un reloj. Eso facilitaría las cosas.-, refunfuñó el rubio mientras buscaba hoteles en su mapa.-Está lleno. Es cuestión de averiguar precios y rezar por que haya lugar.

-¡Eren! ¡Debemos buscar hoteles! ¡Luego tendrás tiempo para jugar con la arena!

El castaño rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Mikasa, sin embargo se acercó a ellos sin chistar. Entendía que no podían darse el lujo de dar muchas vueltas sin lograr asentarse antes. Deseaba escribirle a su padre lo antes posible, y contarle las maravillas que vinieron viendo hasta entonces. No estaba seguro de la reacción del hombre, pero ansiaba compartir sus experiencias.

Siete hoteles después decidieron que tal vez lo que les convenía era un hostel. Según las sugerencias de un botones, los hostel les serían más accesibles. Los chicos no buscaban nada extravagante, sino un lugar medianamente decente en donde dormir.

Tras recorrer otro rato las costas de la playa, sin éxito alguno, decidieron que tal vez los hostel más baratos no tendrían una vista tan explícita y que probablemente los encontrarían más en el centro de la ciudad. Dicho y hecho, hallaron uno que si bien no se veía de cinco estrellas, parecía tampoco tener pulgas debajo de las sábanas.

El cuarto era grande y tenía seis camas de una plaza. No tenían baño ni cocina propios, pero por lo menos el costo era ínfimo. Mikasa optó por ser la guardiana de la única llave, ya que era la más prolija en cuanto a sus cacharros. Eren la perdería en cuestión de segundos, y Armin… a Armin no le molestaba que su amiga la tuviese.

-Tengo hambre.-, dijo Eren después de que un gruñido estomacal confirmara sus palabras.

-Tenemos fruta por hoy. Mañana podemos buscar mercados y ver qué tienen.

Los chicos no estaban acostumbrados a comer otra cosa que no fuesen cereales, vegetales y frutas cultivadas por ellos mismos, alguna que otra vez carnes, y pan horneado. Casero, obvio. Lo bueno es que sabían cocinar y que se las arreglaban con lo que tenían a mano.

No tardaron mucho en acomodarse ni en desempacar. No tenían prendas en exceso ni tampoco querían desparramar sus ropas por lugares que no parecían estar cien por ciento limpios. Eren quería salir a recorrer las playas, pero se había hecho tarde, y al no conocer el lugar, decidieron que recién por la mañana se dedicarían a eso. Esa noche ninguno durmió. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos en un sitio desconocido. No tenían miedo, pero sí estaban ansiosos.

Los sonidos que provenían de afuera lograron despertarlos. Se escuchaban ollas y griteríos, y fue inevitable ir hasta el comedor para ver qué pasaba.

-Buenos días, muchachos.-, comentó la anciana que les había entregado la llave.-En breve desayunaremos, así que siéntanse cómodos de acompañarnos.

Los tres se miraron asombrados. No sabían que el desayuno estaba incluido, puesto que el alquiler del cuarto era comparable a unas pocas monedas. Por las dudas fue que Armin se acercó hasta la chica que atendía el mostrador.

-Um… ¿disculpe?-, preguntó hasta llamar la atención de la joven, Tenía una expresión amable.-¿Cuánto sale el desayuno?

La chica lo miró asombrada, y luego de una breve inspección a sus fachas, dejó la revista que tenía en las manos para poder responder la pregunta del rubio.

-El desayuno lo compartimos aquí. Es un hostel esto. ¿Nunca estuvieron en uno?-, tras la negación del chico, ella continuó.-Oh, pues, recibimos bastantes viajeros, y por lo general no son de andar con mucho dinero consigo. Por eso es que mi familia prepara el desayuno y la cena para todos, sin cobrarles. No serán comidas muy elegantes, pero bastan.-, comentó entre risas.

Armin sonrió y le comentó que ellos, los Amish, se manejaban de igual manera. Jamás dejarían a alguien pasar hambre, y siempre que tuvieran algo para compartir, no dudaban en hacerlo.

Desayunaron pan horneado con mermeladas caseras y té. Tal como la chica de la recepción había dicho, no era una comida elegante, pero el trío se sintió tratado como reyes. En el comedor había unos cuántos viajeros más, y todos tenían un aura similar; bondadosa, amigable.

Para cuando se hicieron las once de la mañana, y después de ducharse de a pequeños grupos en el baño comunal, los chicos partieron. Eren insistía en querer meterse al agua, y aunque los otros dos no negaban querer lo mismo, optaron por hacer una pequeña parada en una tienda de trajes de baño ya que Mikasa quería usar algo más adecuado y no su ropa interior.

Luego de su pequeña adquisición, el trío partió a la playa.

Tomaron sol, se metieron en el agua, jugaron con la arena. Tuvieron diez años de nuevo. Hasta a Mikasa se la veía realmente entretenida.

-Voy a dar un paseo.-, comentó Eren levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena de sus pantaloncillos blancos.

-Hey, espera.-, lo detuvo Armin.-¿Cómo nos reencontraremos? Ninguno tiene teléfono, Eren.

-Uh… cierto. No lo había pensado.-, dijo riéndose de su mal genio. Estaba tan feliz que no le importaban esos _detalles_.-¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el hostel?

-Eren…

-Mikasa, por favor, prometo tener cuidado.

Eren ya sabía lo que su amiga pensaba. Era peligroso rondar por un lugar que desconocía, sí, pero sería precavido. Sabía la dirección del hostel, y si se perdía, siempre podía preguntar.

-Está bien.-, suspiró vencida.-Pero ni bien empiece a anochecer te vuelves al hostel, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mamá.-, se burló Eren con una mueca mientras giraba para dirigirse a su individual aventura. Nunca había estado completamente solo. La privacidad en la comunidad no era algo que se practicaba en grandes porciones, así que tener esa ciudad solamente para él aunque sea por un rato, era asombroso.

Tenía, por supuesto, su nuevo cuaderno con él, y sus lápices. Buscaba inspirarse. En cualquier cosa. En una cara, una casa, en un muro pintado. Le llamó tanto la atención que se detuvo a observar los dibujos. Eran flores exóticas que nunca antes había visto. Tenían unos cuchillos largos que las atravesaban, y por encima del diseño, como borrosas, había un par de alas celestes. No entendió qué representaba, pero ahí estaba el secreto; libre interpretación. Eren no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Te gusta?-, preguntó una voz femenina que provenía detrás de él. Eren se giró algo sobresaltado.

-Um… sí. Mucho.

Era una chica que parecía pasar a Eren en edad. Tenía el cabello rubio, aunque más claro que el de Armin. Era definitivamente baja de estatura, y la expresión apática que portaba ponía a Mikasa en vergüenza. A pesar de todo, era hermosa. Tal vez a Eren le hubiese gustado si no fuese por el hecho de que los pocos orgasmos que tuvo en su vida los tuvo gracias a las imágenes del hijo del pastor Stoltzfoos participando en las misas de los domingos…

-Se llama Wall Rose. Lo pintamos con mi primo.

Eren estaba algo confundido. La chica se veía interesante. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos tres cuartos color verde militar y una musculosa blanca con manchas de pintura en ella. ¿Qué hacía alguien como ella hablándole a un perdedor como él?, se preguntó.

-Es muy bueno. Me encantaría pintar así alguna vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eren.-, respondió el chico con una sonrisa al ver que la joven intentaba charlar amigablemente. Claro que la seriedad de su rostro no daba a pensar lo mismo.-¿Y tú?

-Annie. No eres de por aquí.

No había sido una pregunta, pero Eren negó de todos modos.

-Soy de Dakota del Sur.

-¿Visten así en Dakota del Sur?-, tal vez cualquiera hubiera pensado que la pregunta venía con mala gana, pero Eren se dio cuenta de que esta chica era así, algo… seca.

-No… bueno… yo sí. Soy Amish. Es… normal vestir así.

La chica inspeccionó la vestimenta un poco más. La ropa era similar a la de los campesinos, y se destacaba notablemente en comparación a la de la gente de Florida.

-¿Y eso? ¿Son tus dibujos?

-Ah, ¡sí!-, Eren sujetó el cuaderno con más fuerza. Estaba orgulloso de su pasión, aunque eran pocos quienes lo alentaban. Eren amaba dibujar.-No son muy buenos, pero me encanta.

-¿Puedo?-, preguntó la blonda mientras se acercaba. Eren asintió. La chica se veía confiable.-Vaya. Para no ser muy bueno… tienes potencial, Eren.

Un leve rubor inundó las mejillas del adolescente, y una sonrisa inocente iluminó su cara.-Gracias.

-¿Quieres venir a La Casa?

-¿A la casa de quién?

Annie, para la sorpresa de eren, rio.

-Se llama "La Casa". Es nuestra comunidad graffitera.

-Oh. Y, ¿qué es una comunidad graffitera?

Annie volvió a reír, sólo que esta vez su risa duró menos.-Un graffiti es eso.-, dijo señalando la pared con un cabeceo.-El arte en los muros. La comunidad graffitera es… bueno, en realidad es tan sólo la casa de mi primo Levi, pero solemos juntarnos ahí con los demás antes de salir a hacer las pintadas.

Camino a dicha comunidad, Annie le explicó a Eren la diferencia entre las pintadas que hacían ellos y las ilegales. Eren aprendió que si llegaban a pintar un muro sin permiso previo y eran atrapados, no sólo recibían una multa, sino que podían llegar a ir a prisión por un breve tiempo. Eren se alivió al escuchar que lo de ellos era completamente lícito.

-Levi debería llegar hoy. Estuvo pintando muros en San Petersburgo junto a su novio.-, explicó la blonda mientras se quitaba las sandalias antes de entrar, indicándole con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿S-su novio?

-¿Tienes problemas con eso?-, preguntó con una ceja encorvada. Eren podía ser un crío, pero ella no iba a soportar pendejos homofóbicos. Mucho menos en la casa de un tipo homosexual.

-¡N-no! ¡En lo absoluto! Es sólo que… es la comunidad Amish… bueno, no está permitido ser… tener novio siendo hombre...-, comentó rojo como tomate con un tono melodramático. Eso hizo que Annie comprendiera el sobresalto de Eren.

-Oh. Ya veo.

Esa tarde Eren aprendió algunas cosas no sólo de La Casa sino de la rubia. Tenía veintitrés años y era profesora de baile además de una excelente artista callejera. Eren deseaba con ansias ver más muros trabajados con aerosoles, y la chica le prometió que al día siguiente podía acompañarla a uno de sus trabajos. Eren, más que agradecido, aceptó.

Cuando se hicieron las siete comentó que debía regresar con sus amigos, quienes ya habían sido introducidos en una de las historias que le compartió a Annie. Ella se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta el hostel, que casualmente no quedaba sino a unas diez cuadras de La Casa.

-Te veo mañana, Eren.-, saludó Annie tras asegurarse de que el chico ingresara al hostel. Habían acordado en encontrarse a las cuatro de la tarde sobre la calle 23 al 2000. Eren prometió no perderse y ser puntual.

Armin y Mikasa llegaron después de las ocho, y Eren les contó acerca de la nueva amiga que había hecho. Mikasa no estaba precisamente feliz, pero Armin lo felicitó y le preguntó si podían conocerla eventualmente.

Cenaron junto a la familia dueña del hostel y luego de asearse rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación. Esa noche sí durmieron, puesto que habían paseado lo suficiente.

Al día siguiente, tras desayunar y cambiarse de fachas, el trío partió hacia la oficina de correo más cercana. Los chicos les habían escrito cartas a sus padres en donde les contaban cómo les iba yendo hasta entonces. Eren incluso se atrevió a adjuntar una foto de ellos en uno de los lagos del bosque Ozark.

Pasearon un rato más por las playas hasta que decidieron descansar. La dueña del hostel le había conseguido una entrevista laboral a Mikasa, motivo por el que decidieron echarse al sol a celebrar con unas frescas bebidas. La reunión no era sino una semana después, por lo que tendría tiempo de ver qué ropas comprarse.

-¿Me acompañan esta tarde a las tiendas? Quisiera ver un vestido y unos zapatos para la entrevista.-, el puesto que ocuparía en el caso de obtener el trabajo era el de empleada de un mercado de telas. Mikasa era buena para las matemáticas y eso le jugaría a favor, sin mencionar que su apariencia dejaba boquiabierto a más de uno.

-Emm… yo no puedo.-, respondió Eren sintiéndose algo culpable. De todos modos no iba a fallarle a Annie. Había prometido estar ahí.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Es que… hoy veo a Annie. ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que quería mostrarme su trabajo?

Mikasa suspiró fastidiada. Armin le hizo un gesto de pulgares arriba y Eren olvidó rápidamente la _alta traición_ a su amiga.

-Te lo compensaré luego, Mika. Pero ahora debo irme. Le prometía a Annie estar a las cuatro y ni sé qué hora es.

Sin más Eren partió. Llegó, para su suerte, antes del horario acordado, y para cuando se hicieron las cuatro menos diez, vio a la rubia llegar cargando con un muy colorido bolso.

-Hey, Eren. Llegaste a tiempo.

El castaño ayudó a acomodar los aerosoles tal como Annie le iba indicando. La vio ponerse una camisa manchada encima de su musculosa y ella le explicó que quitarse la pintura de aerosol era un dolor en el trasero y que por eso debía estar prevenida. La vio sacar un par de mascarillas de tela, también, las cuales les ahorrarían a ambos una posible intoxicación debido a los fuertes químicos de las pinturas.

-Este tipo…-, murmuró la rubia tras mirar su celular.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Levi pasa. Son las cuatro y media y no hay rastros de él. Ya debería estar aquí.

Eren no le dio mucha importancia ya que ver a su nueva amiga empezar con lo que era el boceto de un dibujo era cautivante. Claro que quince minutos después, eso cambió.

-A buenas horas se te ocurre venir.-, comentó Annie tras quitarse su mascarilla. Para Eren fue imposible quitarle los ojos de encima al sujeto que acababa de acercárseles. Era más bajo que él, y portaba un aspecto intimidante. Y era _muy_ atractivo.

-No es mi culpa. El estúpido de Wayne tuvo la fantástica idea de contarme de su novia de San Petersburgo camino a Daytona.

Eren no entendía nada, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

-Rayos. Lo lamento, Levi.-, comentó Annie con verdadera compasión.

-Que le den por el culo. ¿Y éste quién es?-, preguntó dirigiéndole su atención a un muy asustado Eren. El hombre sería de baja estatura, pero _rayos_ que se veía amenazador.

-Su nombre es Eren. Dibuja muy bien. Lo invité a que viera algunos de los muros.

El sujeto… Levi, asintió de mala gana mientras se quitaba su bolso de la espalda. De él sacó unas cuántas latas más de aerosol y una mascarilla.

-¿Tú no te cubres tu ropa?-, preguntó Eren de manera inocente. Annie se sorprendió, aunque su rostro mostraba más entretenimiento que sorpresa.

-No. Esta camisa me la regaló mi actual-ex-novio, así que pretendo mancharla hasta que se confunda con papel higiénico cagado.

El castaño probablemente no debió reírse ante el agrio humor del hombre, pero fue más fuerte que él, y le resultó inevitable largar una risita entre dientes.

Levi, para el asombro de Annie, sonrió ladinamente. Claro que fue un gesto imperceptible que sólo un estoico rostro como el de su prima sabría discriminar.

Dos horas después con un trabajo a medio terminar, se dispusieron a marchar hacia La Casa.

-¿Vienes, Eren?-, preguntó la chica tras guardar su última lata de aerosol.

-Um… no, ya es tarde. Debo volver. Gracias igual por permitirme estar con ustedes. Fue en verdad fantástico verlos pintar.

-No mordemos, Eren.-, comentó Levi con una voz que le hacía temblar las piernas al adolescente. Eren quiso decirle que no le molestaría ser mordido por él, pero prefirió guardarse sus pervertidos pensamientos y reír ante la "broma" del hombre.

-De verdad, es que me esperan mis amigos. Aunque me gustaría verlos terminar, si no es molestia.

Levi rodó los ojos. Annie largó lo que pareció ser una risa.

-No molestas, mocoso, sino no te invitaríamos. ¿En dónde estás parando?-, preguntó mientras se tocaba la camisa que, en efecto, había quedado manchada como papel higiénico cagado.

-Aquí a unas pocas cuadras. En el hostel de la calle 14.

Luego de una "pelea" por ver si lo acompañaban o no, Eren terminó cediendo, dando como resultado que el par de primos caminasen junto a él hasta el hostel. Acordaron en encontrarse por la mañana del día siguiente para poder estar los tres juntos cuando terminasen la pintada. Eren estaba simplemente encantado con esos dos. Levi tal vez se veía intimidante como un demonio, pero había sido amable, y eso que llegaba de una ruptura con su… novio.

Esa noche Eren no pudo dejar de pensar en Levi. Lo había estudiado tanto mentalmente mientras pintaba que _tuvo_ que sacar sus materiales de dibujo.

Mikasa estaba esperando su turno para el baño en la parte de la recepción, y Armin estaba leyendo un libro de historia que se había comprado esa misma tarde.

El cuaderno era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los detalles necesarios de un rostro. Y vaya que Eren se esmeró. Trazó cintos de rayas negras que simulaban ser el azabache cabello del hombre. Trató de imitar su particular corte estilo militar, y sus prominentes pómulos y su fuerte quijada. Eren tuvo que morderse el labio en varias ocasiones al recordar el rostro lleno de concentración del hombre. Era un rostro hecho para dibujar. Eren supo que su pasión por el arte se debía a rostros como el de Levi, y le agradeció a toda deidad habida y por haber por tanta perfección junta. Porque, eso era cosa de dioses, ¡qué va!

Cuando llegó a los labios se detuvo a descansar; a revisar sus recuerdos con los ojos cerrados. Levi tenía un arete en forma de argolla en el labio inferior, y Eren se vio tentado en más de una ocasión a tocarlo. Con sus propios labios. _Sí_ … eso quedaría en sus fantasías. Pero en otro momento, cuando su mejor amigo no esté a metros suyo.

Tuvo que hacer fuerza mayor y echarse a dormir. El dibujo lo terminaría eventualmente.

 **-x-**

Las semanas pasaron así como las ganas de volver. Eren se había encariñado no sólo con los primos "cara de piedra", sino con el resto de la comunidad. Levi le presentó a Connie, otro de los graffiteros. Era, al igual que el azabache, excelente en lo que hacía, sin mencionar que su sentido del humor contagiaba. También conoció a su novia Sasha, quien era igual o más divertida que Connie.

Mikasa por su parte había sido aceptada en ese puesto como vendedora, y ya tenían un sustento económico extra gracias a ella. Armin ayudaba al hijo de la dueña del hostel con su librería, y si bien lo que ganaba no era una fortuna, servía para comprar las comidas del día. Y Eren… Eren había aprendido a soltarse más. Su cuaderno de había convertido en su Biblia, y no se despegaba de ella ni en sueños. Literalmente; dormía abrazado a esa cosa. Mikasa pensaba que era adorable.

Con algo de dinero que juntaron se compraron una cámara a la que le dieron uso hasta por las dudas. Recorrieron toda la extensión de playa que pudieron así como parte del océano. Estaban… felices.

Todo iba genial, hasta que Armin les dio una noticia que no se esperaban. Los había citado a sus amigos en el sitio que se había convertido "suyo" en la playa.

-En un mes me voy con Hanji y Moblit a México.

-¡¿Qué?!-, la pregunta se escuchó en estéreo.

-Lo que oyeron.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Desde que me hice el mail vengo hablando con ellos- bueno, con Hanji. Hace poco me comentaron que tenían planeado un viaje grande a… a México.

Los cuatro ojos no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Y ayer me confirmaron que sí van y… me preguntaron si… si queríamos acompañarlos. La familia de Moblit le regaló por su aniversario cuatro pasajes para ellos dos y dos de sus amigos, pero estos le cancelaron hace poco y… sólo tendríamos que pagar un pasaje entre los tres. Yo con esto no quiero presionarlos ni nada. Sé que dije que quería conocer el océano y vivir aquí pero… es que… no quiero dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

-Así que… ¿te vas?

-Bueno, es por un tiempo. Quiero verlo todo, Eren. Desde que sé leer que vengo imaginándome los lugares de mis libros y ahora… ahora que puedo verlo por mí mismo... Claro que me gustaría que vengan, pero no sé qué tan dispuestos estén a viajar tan lejos.

Mikasa sonrió algo compungida. Conocía el alma de su amigo. Un alma viajera. Sabía que el viaje a México sería un comienzo, luego saldrían más viajes. No lo perderían, pero ya no sería más un trío.

Esa noche Eren canceló planes con los chicos de La Casa para cenar en la playa con sus amigos. Cantaron canciones e hicieron concursos de dibujo -los cuales Eren ganó, por supuesto-. Se divirtieron a lo grande con nimiedades, y aunque el grupo se dividiría, sabían que nunca iban a separarse realmente.

-Saluda a Hanji y Moblit de nuestra parte.-, dijo Eren exagerando la tristeza.

-Hey, ¡que no me voy sino dentro de un mes!-, gritó Armin tirándole arena a un dramático Eren. Mikasa miraba el par con alegría. Amaba a sus amigos, y amaba haber elegido bien al irse con ellos.

 **-x-**

-¿Estás bien, Eren? Parece que tuvieras un pedo atravesado.

En otro momento el castaño hubiera reído ante el humor de inodoro de Levi, pero la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos, y se le notaba.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que… Armin se va a México en tres semanas.

El azabache arqueó una ceja. Eren le había hablado mucho de sus amigos Mikasa y Armin, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos bien. Sí llegó a verlos una de las veces que acompañó al chico hasta el hostel, pero nada más.

-Oye y… este amigo tuyo Armin… ¿es tu amigo, o algo más?

-¿Q-qué dices?

-Por tu cara parece que su viaje te afectó. Debe ser realmente importante para ti, ¿mmh?

-Claro que lo es, pero no de ese modo. Yo… Armin es como mi hermano. Nos criamos juntos, con él y con Mikasa, y sería raro verlos de manera… romántica.

-Ya veo.

Eren deseó que el repentino interés en Levi se tratase de celos, pero sabía que no era así. Admiraba al hombre y hasta había llegado a quererlo y, por qué negarlo, a gustar de él, también; pero era un amor no correspondido. Levi era un tipo serio y responsable, sin mencionar amable con su gente. Era imposible que el azabache se fijase en un mocoso como él. Levi le llevaba siete años, él seguro pensaría que Eren era un bebé de pecho.

-¿Cuándo me dijiste que se iba?

 **-x-**

-¡Chicos!-, entró Eren a los gritos a su habitación. Mikasa se había quedado para lavar su ropa, y Armin estaba leyendo uno de sus nuevos libros.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Mikasa guardando uno de sus vestidos.-Pensé que ibas a regresar antes.

-Ah, sí… lo siento, es que me entretuve con Levi y Annie. Me llevaron a una competencia de skate a ver a Connie. ¡Fue asombroso!

El par se miró en complicidad no entendiendo de qué estaba hablando su amigo, pero de todos modos dejaron que prosiguiera.

-¡La cosa es… Levi nos invitó a una fiesta en la playa!

-Um. ¿ _Nos_ invitó?

El castaño asintió con ganas y una sonrisa plasmada en su feliz rostro. Tal parecía, este sujeto lograba ponerlo siempre de buenas.

-Así es. Le conté de tu viaje y me dijo que quería conocerlos a ambos antes de que te fueras, hizo unas llamadas y ¡pum!, organizó una fiesta. Levi es muy popular por aquí. En verdad quisiera que vengan.

-Está bien.-, dijo Mikasa sin dudarlo. Los chicos se sorprendieron ante tal decisión. Ella, después de todo, era la primera en hablar mal del azabache, diciendo que era raro ver un tipo de veinticuatro años juntarse con un chico de dieciséis.-No me malinterpreten. Voy sólo porque quiero conocer al enano ese.

-¡Hey! Levi no es enano.-, se defendió Eren, pero la mirada de "really, bro?" que le dedicó Armin logró callarlo.

-Tienes que admitir que es bastante bajo, Eren. Pero, volviendo al tema, yo también voy.

-Entonces mañana le confirmo que vamos los tres. Verán que les gustará.

La noche transcurrió de lo más normal… hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. La anciana llamó a los chicos, quienes ya llevaban un buen tiempo en el hostel, y les comentó que en un mes deberían cerrar ya que las cuentas no les estaban dando. Tenían mucho gasto y pocas ganancias. El trío se vio afectado, no sólo porque deberían buscar un hogar nuevo de manera urgente, sino porque les habían tomado cariño a los dueños del lugar.

La cena no fue de lo más grata, y se dispusieron a investigar por más hostels al día siguiente.

Cuando la mañana se asomó, ninguno de los tres desperdició el tiempo. Recorrieron los alrededores en busca de algún lugar medianamente accesible. No andaban con grandes cantidades de dinero como para elegir lugares costosos, así que debían rezar por hallar algo. Y rápido.

Eren, siendo el más apasionado y obvio de los tres, fue hasta La Casa a buscar alguna especie de consuelo o ánimo en Annie. Ella siempre le daba buenas ideas.

-No sabemos qué hacer. Creo que si seguimos así nos va a convenir ir con Armin a México.

-¿Quién se va a ir con Armin a México?-, preguntó Levi con voz ronca, entrando a la sala en donde estaban Eren y su prima conversando. Se lo veía cansado, con ojeras que no indicaban un buen reposo, y ropa de día arrugada. Eso sólo podía significar que el hombre se había dormido vestido.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.-, lo molestó Annie mientras agarraba su taza de café.-¿Quieres? Hay preparado en la cafetera.-, Levi rechazó el ofrecimiento de su prima y optó por sentarse al lado del castaño, quien tenía una expresión algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mm- sí.-, mintió el chico forzando una sonrisa.

-El hostel en donde está parando va a cerrar y Eren aquí está considerando irse de viaje con su amigo ya que no encuentra dónde quedarse.

 _Por supuesto_ que Annie lo iba a lanzar abajo del autobús de esa manera. Eren suspiró rendido; era cierto de todos modos.

-Puedes vivir aquí.-, comentó el azabache mientras le robaba la taza de té a Eren, bebiendo un sorbo y mirándolo de reojo.-Tú y tus amigos, claro. Hay lugar de sobra.

Eren tardó en entender, ya que ver a Levi beber de su taza lo dejó atontado. Para colmo, el arete de argolla que tenía en su labio inferior chasqueaba contra el borde de la taza y lo distraía.

-Es cierto.-, agregó la rubia.-Desde que Connie se le propuso a Sasha él ya no vive más aquí. Hay una habitación completamente vacía.

-¿Q-qué? Y-yo… no podría molestarte así, Levi.

La Casa le pertenecía al azabache. La había heredado de sus fallecidos padres, y al ser hijo único, le quedó toda para él. Era hermosa sin mencionar ridículamente inmensa. Levi la mantenía bien. A los veinte se convirtió en un famoso graffitero y la paga por sus trabajos pasó de ser buena a ser muy buena. Pero después de un tiempo de vivir en esa residencia se empezó a sentir solo, y venderla no era una opción. Había sido de sus padres y quería conservarla. Por eso la transformó en una comunidad graffitera. Sus mejores amigos se quedaban allí, entre sus colegas y Annie, quien era a la vez familia.

-No seas tonto, Eren. Si me molestase no te lo estaría proponiendo.

Al par de primos le llevó algo de tiempo lograr que Eren aceptara, y cuando por fin lo hizo, no supo bien cómo agradecer. Claro que prometió conseguir trabajo y ayudar a pagar tanto las cuentas como los gastos de las comidas. Levi le dijo que ni lo soñara.

La noticia le cayó extraña a Mikasa. No entendía cómo alguien les hiciera tal ofrecimiento siendo que eran prácticamente extraños. Eren tal vez se había transformado en un amigo para Levi, pero igual… era… raro. Demasiado generoso para su gusto. De todos modos aceptó, puesto que el tiempo pasaba y no hallaban vivienda que estuviera económicamente a su alcance.

No esperaron a que el hostel cerrase para mudarse a lo de Levi. Eren estaba ansioso, si era completamente honesto. No tanto por vivir en La Casa, la cual era una preciosura, sino porque iba a convivir con ese hombre al que había llegado a querer en tan poco tiempo. Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia otra persona, y todavía no sabía si le gustaba o si lo aterraba. Decidió que era una mezcla de las dos cosas.

El primer día, cuando se asentaron, fue una locura. Eren deseó que una bomba explotase así podía evitar el mal clima. Mikasa parecía un policía del FBI por cómo se la pasó interrogando al azabache, y no hubo forma de callarla. Levi, por suerte, se veía apático ante tal cuestionamiento.

-Esto es muy amable de tu parte, Levi.-, declaró Armin en verdad agradecido.

-Me pregunto qué pretenderás al respecto.

-Ya, Mikasa, ¡termínala de una vez!-, chilló Eren ya harto de las sospechas de su amiga. Levi no había sido sino bueno desde que lo conoció, y Mikasa se rehusaba a darle una oportunidad.

-El baño está al fondo del corredor, y su cuarto será el que le sigue al de Annie, dos puertas después de la cocina.-, comentó Levi con un ademán de su mano, restándole importancia a la mala onda de la amiga de Eren. Si estaba haciendo eso no era por ella, sino por el castaño.

-Lo siento. Mikasa puede ser muy insegura cuando quiere. Ella es así…

-Descuida. Le importas. La entiendo. Yo tampoco estaría cómodo viviendo con un completo extraño, y menos si tengo que llevar gente que quiero conmigo.

-De todos modos… gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Levi quería decirle que lo que hacía lo hacía por él, pero pensó que sonaría extraño y que tal vez el chico se sentiría incómodo, así que no dijo nada.

-Ya, deja de agradecer, mocoso. Es molesto.

Eren rio e hizo algo que Levi no se esperaba. Lo abrazó.

-Lev- oh. Siento interrumpirlos.

-No interrumpiste nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Eren se soltó del cuerpo de Levi. Sintió algo de congoja al escuchar el tono seco. Estaba al tanto de que el hombre no se destacaba por ser cariñoso, pero esperaba que un simple abrazo no fuese a molestarlo, y que, _tal vez_ , le gustase. Al parecer no fue así.

Suspirando de mala gana se echó en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco, observando cómo el causante de su mal de amores se iba con una curiosa Annie.

La fiesta se acercaba así como el viaje de Armin. No iba a ser nada elegante ya que se llevaría a cabo en la playa, pero sí prometía ser divertida. Annie le comentó en una ocasión acerca de ese tipo de reuniones, y sonaba entretenido.

Dos días después, y con una Mikasa más relajada, la convivencia fluyó mejor. No siempre almorzaban juntos ya que Levi tenía que trabajar o mismo Annie, pero solían compartir tiempo.

A la semana, y ya a horas de la fiesta, Levi llamó a Eren a su cuarto. Era sábado por la mañana, y tanto Mikasa como Armin habían salido a comprar algo de ropa para poder usar esa noche.

-Permiso.-, pidió Eren sin entrar. Levi rodó los ojos.

-Pasa, mocoso.

Eren abrió la puerta pero no se metió. Levi seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eren. Entra y cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

El chico hizo tal como le fue indicado y se acercó al hombre, aun así manteniendo cierta distancia. Se había mentalizado en no seguir cayendo por Levi. Este le había dejado en claro que su comportamiento amigable era sólo eso… un comportamiento amigable. Nada más. Si con un siempre abrazo se incomodaba tanto, sospechaba que algo más iba a lograr romper todo tipo de relación. Lo mejor era concentrarse otra cosa, como en buscar trabajo.

-Ten.-, dijo el azabache extendiendo su mano. Con ella sostenía una bolsa con el nombre "TechBeach" en ella.

Eren le preguntó qué era pero Levi tan sólo lo ignoró. Al abrir la bolsa vio una pequeña caja, y al abrir la caja… vio un celular.

-¿Esto…?

-Cuídalo. Es para que puedas estar en contacto con Armin. O con la raza humana en general.

-Wow, gracias, Levi.-, quería abrazarlo otra vez. Y fue inevitable hacerlo. Aunque, claro, no duró mucho el contacto, siendo Eren quien lo cortó rápidamente.-Lo siento.-, murmuró entre dientes con la cabeza gacha, consciente de su error.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No me molesta que me abraces, Eren.

El chico miró a Levi entonces, y lo que vio lo sorprendió más que su regalo. Levi… ¿se estaba sonrojando?

-Te enseñaré a usarlo. Con el tiempo le agarrarás la mano.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué te dije de agradecer tanto? Es molesto.

Después de eso desayunaron juntos. Levi sacó dos cucharas y el bol de ensalada de frutas que habían hecho la noche anterior. Se sintió raro comer del mismo lugar que Levi, y para Eren fue necesario hablar.

-Creí que te daba asco compartir tu comida o tu bebida con otros.

-Me _da_ asco.-, respondió como si fuese lo más obvio mientras se llevaba una cucharada de jugo y frutas a su boca.

Eren no supo bien qué contestar. Si le daba asco, ¿entonces por qué lo hacía con él? ¿Acaso Eren sería una excepción?

-Deja de pensar tanto. Un día te va a explotar el cerebro.

-Hey, Mikasa me dice lo mismo.-, gimoteó el chico fingiendo ofenderse.

-¿Qué te parece si después de comer me acompañas al centro? Necesitas ropa. Yo también, bah.

-¿Ropa? Um…

-Te dije que no pienses tanto. No me malinterpretes; te ves lindo en esas fachas, sólo que me gustaría que te probaras algo más moderno.

-¿L-lindo? ¿Acaso te parezco lin-

-Ya es tarde.-, interrumpió el azabache.-Si salimos ahora llegaremos antes de que cierren las tiendas.

Levi insistió en pagar por las prendas de Eren, y aunque el adolescente se veía molesto, terminó cediendo. No le quedaba mucho dinero consigo, y lo poco que tenía prefería gastarlo en víveres para compartir.

Después de visitar unas cuántas tiendas y una heladería local, volvieron a La Casa con bermudas y remeras varias. Levi comentó que iría a darse un baño y a recortar su cabello que ya empezaba a crecer más de la cuenta, y Eren se quedó en el living dibujando. Pasada media hora sus amigos llegaron. Levi les había dado un juego a cada uno de llaves para que no dependiesen de su presencia.

-Hey, ¿consiguieron algo?-, preguntó el adolescente llevando el cuaderno a su pecho.

-Más de lo necesario. Tienen ropa increíble. Es más, te compramos algo para ti.-, dijo el rubio entregándole una bolsa de papel madera a su amigo. Eren apoyó sus materiales a un costado mientras inspeccionaba el contenido.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias, chicos!-, era un jean azul y unas playeras con diseños de palmeras.-Usaré éstas esta noche.-, comentó señalando el calzado.

 **-x-**

-¿Te falta mucho, mocoso?-, llamó Levi desde la entrada. Armin y Mikaasa ya estaban afuera esperando a por él. Los demás, entre ellos Annie, habían llegado hacía rato al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-¡Ya voy!

Cinco minutos después de no ir, Levi se acercó al cuarto en común de Eren y sus amigos.

-¿Eren? ¿Dónde diablos te met- ¿Qué haces desnudo así?

El chico tenía puesto sólo las playeras y una bermuda de las que habían comprado por la mañana.

-Estas remeras tienen un papel que me hace picar, Leviii.-, gimoteó cual mocosito haciendo referencia a las etiquetas. Levi, con un ruedo de sus ojos, le indicó que podía cortarla si tanto le jodía.

-Um… ¿me prestas unas tijeras?

-Ve tú a buscarlas. Están en el baño.

Eren corrió semidesnudo por el pasillo hasta dar con el baño y con las dichosas tijeras, y cuando regresó casi se le lanza encima al azabache.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es privado!

El hombre levantó sus manos a la defensiva mientras regresaba el cuaderno a su lugar, diciéndole que apenas sí lo había abierto. Aunque eso era una mentira.

-Relájate. ¿Acaso tienes algún secreto de estado allí?-, preguntó con tono burlón admirando el leve sonrojo de Eren.

-Ya. No me gusta que vean mis dibujos… No… no están terminados. Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-, preguntó Mikasa cruzándose de brazos. Eren la ignoró mientras procedieron a ir a la playa.

Una vez allí algunos se sentaron. Había una barra improvisada de tragos y una gran fogata en el centro de la ronda de gente. Levi les alcanzó cócteles sin alcohol al trío mientras él decidió refrescarse con un agua.

-¿Tienes frío?-, le preguntó a Eren sentándose a su lado. El castaño negó dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Esto está bueno!

-Es una gelatina de limón. Hay de más sabores si quieres.

Mikasa fue la única que se aventuró a beber vodka con melón, y eso porque estaba con un sujeto que le había convidado. Eren la miraba de lejos con recelo.

-Oye, ¿Levi?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Y ese quién es? El que está con Mikasa.-, señaló Eren con un cabeceo.

-Ah… su nombre es Jean. Descuida. Tiene pinta de rufián pero te aseguro que bastante inocente. Es otro de mis… primos.-, y esto último lo soltó algo humillado.-Es bueno, pero es muy creído el pobre.

A pesar de la disconformidad al ver a su mejor amiga coquetear -cosa que era de otro planeta- con alguien tan desagradable, lo dejó pasar. Escuchar que era primo de Levi mejoraba las cosas. Armin incluso se la pasó conversando con Connie y otros chicos más de la comunidad. La noche venía de lo mejor, y tener a Levi a su lado era realmente relajante. Escuchar su voz tan de cerca, oler su colonia algo desvanecida, distinguir el color grisáceo de sus ojos debido a las llamas de la fogata… Eren sentía ganas de no despegarse más del hombre.

-Voy a hacer pis. Ahora vuelvo.-, dijo Levi mientras se levantaba.

Eren lo vio alejarse, y le extrañó que pasase los baños públicos. O Levi le había mentido con eso de ir a hacer pis, o se iba al baño de su casa. Cosa que le resulta extraño. Quiso seguirlo para averiguar, pero hacía momentos le había dado un sermón de la privacidad, y perseguirlo sonaría bastante hipócrita de su parte. Así que esperó. Casi veinte minutos después, Levi regresó con un aspecto mucho más relajado.

-Te llevó su buen tiempo…-, dijo Eren de forma inquisitiva.-Umm… ¿qué es ese olor?

-Marihuana.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Nunca probaste?

-Este… ¿No?

Levi chasqueó su lengua y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un porro. Volvió a levantarse y le hizo un gesto a Eren para que lo siguiera. Si Mikasa veía lo que estaban por hacer seguramente Levi perdería sus bolas. Caminaron hasta llegar a la parte más oscura del muelle.

-Esto…-, dijo encendiéndolo cuidadosamente.-se fuma.

Eren miró cómo Levi daba una larga pitada mientras cerraba sus ojos. El olor no era de su agrado, pero al parecer al azabache le gustaba mucho.

-No sabía que fumabas.

-Sólo marihuana.-, respondió soltando el humo.-Cada tanto. Cuando necesito relajarme.

-Oh. ¿Y por qué necesitas relajarte ahora?

-No hagas preguntas tontas. ¿Quieres?-, le invitó extendiendo el porro.

-No, gracias. No me gusta cómo huele.

-Mmh. Intentaré no fumar delante tuyo entonces.

Eren lo observó apagar el cigarrillo sobre una de las tablas del muelle. Se veía más sereno de lo usual. Siempre que andaba con Eren, Levi tenía un semblante como… nervioso, a pesar de verse indiferente para muchos. Eren había aprendido a notar los gestos de disconformidad cuando estaban juntos. Al principio creyó que eso se debía a que el hombre no lo soportaba, pero, después… después empezó a tener otras ideas.

Por eso cuando Levi se levantó no dudó.

Tuvo que agacharse un poco ya que lo pasaba por casi una cabeza, pero darle un beso había valido la pena. Incluso tras ver la desconcertada mirada del hombre.

No duró más que un mísero segundo, pero fue genial.

-Lo siento.

Los efectos de la marihuana se volvieron endebles. Lo que Levi venía evitando desde hacía semanas terminó por vencerlo, tal como temía.

Sin darle mucha explicación agarró el cuello de la remera del chico atrayéndolo para sí. Eren no tuvo tiempo para preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Los labios del azabache estaban algo secos, y el sabor que inundó la boca del más joven no era el más dulce. Sin embargo Eren se dejó llevar por completo. Levi lo estaba besando, y el mundo parecía estar desvaneciéndose a su alrededor. Esta vez duró más de un segundo. El cerebro le dejó de funcionar, haciendo que el beso le llegara hasta las rodillas, y fue cuando sintió la húmeda punta de la lengua del hombre que largó un gemido.

Levi lo sujetó de las mejillas con ambas manos, acariciando la piel bronceada mientras introducía su áspero músculo en la boca de Eren. El adolescente era un desorden de gemidos y jadeos, y Levi se encargó de tragar cada uno de esos sonidos con gusto. El contraste caliente de sus lenguas con lo frío del arete de Levi era un plus.

Fue automático ponerse más cómodos. Los dos se sentaron enfrentados, sin soltarse. Levi sujetándolo aún del rostro y Eren tocándole la cintura al más bajo. Volvieron a unir sus bocas después de mirarse con hambre. El intercambio de saliva fue progresando, así como los ruidos provenientes de ambos.

Eren no era un experto besando. Lejos de eso, para él era algo totalmente nuevo. No sabía cómo tocar, _qué_ tocar, si tocar o no…

Levi, al parecer, sintió la desorientación del chico y cortó el contacto sólo para poder acercarlo más a sí. Eren terminó recostado de lado entre los brazos del azabache, quien había tomado control de la situación, besando cada espacio de piel en el cuello del chico. A este le temblaban las rodillas, y cuando sintió la mano callosa del más bajo tocar su rodilla, chilló.

-L-Levi, es-espera.

El hombre soltó la pierna de Eren, y aunque advirtió un gran bulto en su entrepierna, cortó todo tipo de contacto íntimo de inmediato.-Lo siento.

-N-no, no es eso. Es que- ¿podemos ir a otro lado?

-¿Estás seguro?-, preguntó Levi después de pensar unos segundos. Eso estaba mal. Técnicamente estaba a punto de cometer un delito. Eren era menor, y él tenía veinticuatro años… Si bien la diferencia de edad no era abismal, tampoco era poca cosa. Sin mencionar que Eren era más virgen que una monja de clausura.

El chico asintió con vehemencia. No había rastro de molestia en su rostro, sólo incomodidad, y lo comprendía. Si alguno de sus amigos llegaba a descubrirlos, sería un problema grave.

-¿Qué hay de la fiesta?-, Levi quería largarse con Eren por sobre todas las cosas, pero esa fiesta era en parte para que el mocoso pudiera tener una buena noche con su amigo, quien pronto se iría del país.

-Ya pasé bastante en la fiesta. Además Armin parece estar divirtiéndose. Y Mikasa también.

-¿No crees que estamos yendo algo rápido?

Eso era increíble. Eren era el Amish recluido, y Levi, quien tenía bastante más experiencia que el mocoso, estaba entrando en dudas. Era una cuestión de moral, de ética. Eren era menor. No importaba qué tanto le pidiera pasar la noche con él, Levi _no_ iba a acceder.

 **-x-**

-Deja de cerrar las piernas, Eren.-, repitió el azabache por décima vez.

Se habían escapado de la fiesta con la excusa de que Levi tenía diarrea, y Eren estando preocupado por su amigo, iba a cuidarlo y acompañarlo hasta La Casa. Era la única manera de que Mikasa no quisiera volver con ellos. Armin estaba algo alegre debido a un par de daikiris, así que tan sólo les hizo pulgar para arriba en forma de aliento.

-Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso.

-Ya lo sé, Sherlock. Pero te dije que no iba a lastimarte.

-¿Sh-Sherlock?

-Olvídalo.-, respondió Levi rodando los ojos.-Sólo… quédate quieto.

Levi le insistió muchas veces en que no tenían que hacerlo, que podían besarse y hasta tocarse incluso y que iba a estar igual de bien, pero Eren, teniendo dieciséis años y sus hormonas a flor de piel, no estaba en la misma página. Era entendible después de todo; haberse criado en una comunidad donde estaba mal vista la masturbación seguro era difícil, sin mencionar que la homosexualidad era motivo de destierro.

-Leeeviii-

Eren estaba acostado en la cama, Levi encima de él; la luz tenue del velador siendo lo único que los iluminaba. Los nervios eran fuertes, pero el deseo les ganaban, y si bien Levi sabía dónde y cómo tocar, la culpa lo corrompía.

-Deja de pensar tanto. Te va a explotar el cerebro.-, se burló Eren imitando las palabras con las que el azabache solía molestarlo. Pero eso, de alguna manera, hizo el efecto.

-Si insistes…-, y Levi dejó de pensar.

Se entregó a Eren por completo, y viceversa. Se besaron por un largo rato, el adolescente ya le había agarrado el ritmo a la cosa. Levi empezó por tocarle las piernas, subiendo su mano hasta dar con el comienzo de las bermudas. La respiración de Eren se agitaba con cada centímetro avanzado de piel.

-Eres imposible de resistir, Eren.

Cuando llegó a la parte de los botones, el adolescente tuvo que contener sus gemidos. Si ese leve contacto se sentía tan poderoso, no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en cuestión de segundos. Por suerte los besos del hombre lo distraían bastante. No sabía bien a dónde dirigir su atención.

-Levanta la cola- sí, as-, las propias palabras de Levi fueron interrumpidas por él mismo y por su deseo de besar al chico nuevamente.

Una vez que la insultante prenda estaba en el suelo, el hombre siguió por la remera. Poco a poco y paso a paso Eren quedó sin ropas que sacar. Levi agradeció la falta de luz, puesto que su cara debía contener una mueca totalmente obscena. Lo que menos quería era asustar al chico.

-Eren.-, susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba.-Si te preparo con lubricante te va a doler. Eres virgen, y tu culo está cerrado. El lubricante arde bastante, y sirve sólo para… culos acostumbrados. Por eso por ahora usaremos saliva y… fluidos.

Eren no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería con "fluidos" aparte de la saliva, que Levi ya había sacado su verga afuera y estaba masturbándose sutilmente, acercando la punta a su entrada y restregando líquido preseminal.

-Uhh... Mmm… Ah- Leviii-

Volviendo a interrumpir al chico con otro beso, se dispuso a comenzar con el acondicionamiento adecuado. Se separó sólo para chuparse los dedos, y luego los llevó hasta la entrada de Eren, sin quitarle la vista de esos verdes orbes que lo miraban encandilado. Los metió de a uno hasta que se transformaron en tres, y después de un sexy masaje que simulaba una deliciosa penetración, agachó su cara hasta dejarla a la altura del castaño vello público.

-¡Ah!

Lo que empezó con simples lamidas terminó en una succión de la base a la cabeza. Eren no podía ni respirar, las emociones lo azotaban por todos lados, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes.

-Me veng-

Y justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar el clímax, el malvado hombre lo soltó de su boca.

-N-no- Levii-

-Shh.

Después de eso no pudo aguantarse más. El azabache se despojó de su propia ropa en cuestión de segundos, la vista se le hacía intoxicante al más joven. Había visto a Levi en musculosas en reiteradas ocasiones, incluso usando camisas abiertas en donde enseñaba sus bonitos tatuajes, pero esto era diferente. Podía _tocarlo_. Cuando el más bajo quedó completamente desnudo se acercó a su placar, sacando de él una tira de preservativos para después volver. Se aproximó a la cama como un felino a su presa, y aunque había galantería en su caminar, el hambre y las ganas de estar dentro del adolescente le ganaron de mano.

Eren no sintió dolor cuando Levi lo penetró; su preparación había servido y la abundancia de saliva había en efecto ayudado. Las estocadas tardaron un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron, ambos sintieron que explotarían si no se apresuraban.

Los movimientos de cadera de Levi se volvieron cada vez más autoritarios, robándole deliciosos gemidos al castaño, quien no paraba de sujetarse a su espalda. Esa pálida extensión de piel estaría llena de marcas de arañazos en cuestión horas, y la sola idea de saber que dichos distintivos serían producto de su desenfreno los calentaba más y más.

No se sabía a quién le pertenecía cada resoplido, cada llanto, cada caricia. La unión del par se había transformado en una sinfónica de suspiros y palabras inmorales; palabras prohibidas de repetir en público. Eren estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y Levi no se quedaba atrás. Pero no iba a permitirse llegar al orgasmo antes que su mocoso, por eso con una de sus manos lo empezó a masturbar vigorosamente hasta llenarse los dedos con la esencia del chico.

-L-L-Leee-v-viii-

-Sí. Di mi nombre. Dilo, Eren-

-Levii-

Y eso hizo el truco. Eso bastó para llevar al hombre a su pequeña muerte.

 **-x-**

Cuando despertaron no lo hicieron de esa forma romántica y sexy como se ve en las películas. A menos que una enojada Mikasa golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Levi significase eso.

-Rayos. Mikasa va a matarme.

-Oye. Vive un poco.-, lo regañó el azabache mientras buscaba un par de bóxer limpios.-¿Qué te puede decir?

-Eso quiero; vivir. Si abres esa puerta mis deseos serán cosa del pasado.

-¡Enano! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Eren?!

Levi suspiró ante el bullicio. Se arrepintió de no decirle a su primo que llevase a Mikasa a su lugar o algo. La tipa en verdad podía ser una molestia.

-Está conmigo.-, le respondió abriendo la puerta. El hombre estaba sólo en ropa interior, mientras Eren luchaba por ponerse su remera del lado correcto. La expresión de la chica al verlos en paños menores era para un cuadro, y Levi hubiese reído si no fuera porque sabía que a Eren le causaría poca gracia.-Y va a dormir aquí de ahora en más.-, y con eso cerró, dejando a un muy confundido castaño.

Para sorpresa de Eren, el enfrentamiento que tuvo su mejor amiga con su… con Levi… había logrado que la atmósfera se esclareciera para todos. Se ahorró cuestionamientos innecesarios y sermones vergonzosos, y todo se debía a haber ido de frente. Gracias a Levi, claro.

-Oye, ¿Levi?-, le preguntó el chico mientras veía a Levi preparar su bolso y sus aerosoles. Este hizo un sonido de entendimiento.-¿Qué se supone que somos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Iba a hacérselo decir. No se la iba a dejar pasar. No iba a captar la jodida sutileza. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

El azabache apoyó sus materiales en el sillón y se acercó al más alto hasta tenerlo en frente.

-¿Qué te parece esto?: Si decides quedarte, seremos novios.

-¿E-en verdad?

-En verdad. Las relaciones a distancia no me van, y si vuelves a la comunidad… bueno, será difícil estar en contacto siquiera.

El hombre tenía un punto válido. Y Eren estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si bien había decidido varias veces en su cabeza que no volvería, afrontarlo era diferente. Era una decisión real. Con consecuencias.

-Deja de pensar tanto, que te va a explotar el cerebro.

-Deja de repetirme siempre lo mismo.

-Sólo cuando dejes de darme motivos para hacerlo.-, respondió con burla mientras se estiraba para robarle un beso.-¿Ya estás listo?

-Ajá.

-Bien. Vamos.

Pasaron la tarde dibujando y pintando muros por encargo. Eren se había vuelto bueno como ayudante. Todavía no dominaba por completo el uso de los aerosoles ni el manejo de combinación de colores, pero avanzaba rápido y eso Levi lo apreciaba. El chico tenía potencial y era apasionado con lo que hacía.

Después de terminar los últimos retoques de un diseño de flores y calaveras, fueron a la playa para disfrutar el resto del día. Eren se metió al agua mientras que el azabache cuidaba sus cosas y observaba al chico desde la orilla.

-¡Ven! ¡Métete un segundo! No pasará nada.

Terminó cediendo, y si bien no se alejó mucho de sus pertenencias, pudo satisfacer los caprichos del mocoso.

-¿Levi?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Tienen significado? Tus tatuajes, digo.

-Sí, lo tienen.

El chico asintió, pero no preguntó más. Aunque quería, y Levi, siendo el lector de mentes que parecía ser, lo expuso.

-Si quieres puede decirte de qué se tratan.

Eren sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Este fue el primero que me hice.-, dijo tocando la mariposa de colores que teñía su bajo abdomen.-Había terminado mi primer mural y estaba orgulloso, y definitivamente quería tener ese diseño impreso en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, así que me tatué parte de él.

Eren trazó con su dedo índice el borde de las alas. Esa parte sobresalía, y lejos de sentir impresión, le atrajo.-¿Y éste?-, preguntó tocando después el de su bíceps.

-Éste… éste es una mezcla de todo lo que me gusta.-, tomó la mano del chico y deslizó su dedo por toda la extensión de tinta.-Flores, el sol, el océano, los colores de la naturaleza. Y el árbol de Sakura.-, terminó llegando casi al trapecio.-Mi madre solía tener un árbol de Sakura al que cuidaba con su vida, pero cuando murió, él se fue con ella. Dejó de florecer y con el tiempo se convirtió en muchas ramas secas. Por eso decidí tenerlo siempre conmigo, intacto.

Eren acarició las pequeñas flores de Sakura con delicadeza, como si al hacer presión fueran a romperse.

-Yo quiero, también. Quiero un tatuaje, Levi.

-Está bien.

 **-x-**

Una semana después Eren estaba despidiendo a su mejor amigo. Armin tenía un celular que se había comprado con algunos ahorros, sin mencionar ropa moderna y unos vistosos anteojos de sol.

La separación no fue traumática como pensaron. Habían decidido ser libres, después de todo. No tenían por qué vivir dentro de los muros, sino recorrerlos, caminar sobre ellos. Armin sería sin duda alguna el que más viajaría, pero eventualmente se reencontrarían y hablarían en persona de sus aventuras. Y en el durante, se podían manejar con la tecnología que aún era algo nueva para el trío.

-Saca muchas fotos.

-Y tú trata de no casarte antes de que vuelva.-, se burló el rubio de Eren mientras le daba una palmadita en el deltoides.

-Ouch, ¡Armin! Dueleee.

-Lo siento.-, se excusó el chico con un gesto culposo. El tatuaje de Eren tenía días apenas, le faltaba cicatrizar.

-Te extrañaremos, Arm.-, le dijo Mikasa acompañado de un fuerte abrazo.

-Y yo a ustedes.

Verlo subir al avión les seguía pareciendo algo nuevo, pero se acostumbrarían. Tarde o temprano lo harían.

-¡Mikasa!-, gritó Eren con un abrupto giro hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-¡Debemos ir al hostel!

-¿Al hostel?-, interrumpió Levi.

-Sí. Es que… cuando les enviamos cartas a nuestros padres lo hicimos desde esa dirección. Y, bueno, quería ver si nos contestaron.

-Entiendo. Vamos, entonces.

Mikasa, Eren y Levi fueron hasta la calle 14, en donde encontraron que el lugar ya había cerrado.

-Tal vez puedan recibirnos. La familia vive aquí después de todo, ¿no?

-Con probar no cuesta nada.-, comentó Levi encogiéndose de hombros.

Eren hizo la prueba, y al tercer timbre la anciana que los recibió alguna vez le abrió.

-Oh, eres tú.

-Buenos días, señora. Lamento molestarla pero, ¿por casualidad no llegó correspondencia para Jaëger, Arlert y Konoe?

La correspondencia había llegado en efecto, y la mujer amablemente se la dio al castaño. Eren le entregó la suya a Mikasa y guardó la de Armin para comentarle de ella luego.

" _Querido Hijo:_

 _Me alegra saber que han encontrado un lugar agradable con gente buena que los trate bien. Aquí las cosas siguen como siempre; bien._

 _No soy bueno para estas cosas ya que un padre no ha de despedirse de su hijo a diario, así que seré breve._

 _Vive tu vida al máximo, no importa qué implique. Yo siempre seré tu padre, y estaré para apoyarte. Tu madre te alentaría de una manera más agraciada, pero debes estar seguro que mi falta de carisma no es sinónimo de desinterés._

 _No te detengas nunca, Eren._

 _Te ama; papá."_

Grisha siempre supo que Eren se iría para no volver.

-¿Está todo bien?-, preguntó Levi acariciándole el antebrazo al castaño. El chico se limpió los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Todo está bien.

 **-x-**

-Y, ¿por qué una ola?-, preguntó Connie mientras buscaba un aerosol en particular en su bolsa.

-Mi mamá siempre quiso conocer el océano. No pudo. Yo… quise tener parte de él no sólo en mi memoria, sino cerca de mí.

Levi lo miró de reojo, sonriendo y negando a la vez. El chico tenía alma de mocoso.

-Eren, tu celular está sonando.-, le avisó Annie con la voz camuflada debido a la mascarilla.

-¿Hola? ¡Armin! Sí, lo sé; dos días más y ya estás de regreso. Oh, ¡adivina qué! Me anoté para la carrera de Bellas Artes. Sí, sí. Ya sé que fue idea tuya, pero Levi fue quien insistió en que lo haga. Claro, le diré. Sí, debe comprarse un celular ella también, ya le dije que no soy su paloma mensajera. Pero ahora está trabajando, cuando regrese por la noche le diré. Bien. Mándale un abrazo a Hanji y a Moblit. Sí, ¡hasta luego!

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Armin?

-Um, lo siento.-, respondió el chico entre risas. Ser sutil no era su especialidad.

-Así que ya vuelve, eh. Genial, viejo. Debe ser buena onda recorrer el mundo.

-Oye, ¿Eren?

-¿Sí, Levi?

-Te quedas, ¿cierto?

No hacía falta aclarar a qué se refería el azabache.

-Siempre.

-Bien. Entonces, supongo que puedo darte esto.

Eren quedó estupefacto al ver a Levi arrodillarse ante él. Había visto películas, y ese tipo de cosas pasaban sólo en las románticas, ¿verdad? Además, era demasiado joven, no podría… Pero toda su fantasía se vio derrumbada cuando notó que lo que el azabache sostenía entre sus manos no era un anillo, sino una lata de aerosol.

-¿Quieres pintar muros conmigo… como mi novio oficial?

-¡Idiota! S-sí.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Eren. Deja de pensar tanto y vive un poco, si no te va a explotar el cerebro.

A Eren no le explotó el cerebro, Levi se ganó un porrazo en la mano, y Annie y los demás recibieron un show innecesario de besos.

Eren había encontrado su libertad haciendo lo que le gustaba, y ahora junto con alguien que caminase a su lado.


End file.
